Generally, a facsimile apparatus carries a modem capable of realizing high-speed communication over a telephone line in accordance with the ITU-T (International Telecommunication Union Telecommunication Standardization Sector) Recommendation V.34 standard. When a fax is sent by the facsimile apparatus in accordance with the V.34 standard, a sending error such as packet loss may occur in some cases if the telephone line of the receiver is an optical line or IP telephone line.
The sending error can be prevented in the following way: for a receiver to which the sending of a fax confronts a sending error, the user manually switches to a sending mode of a lower communication speed.
However, this approach has the problem that it is time-consuming to switch between sending modes manually.
Thus, a technology is desired by means of which a fax can be sent in a proper communication mode in a time-saving manner.